End Game
by peblish
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta dengan versi mereka masing-masing. Yang satu ini, kisah cinta versi Lee Chaeyeon yang pada akhirnya malah berakhir pada seseorang yang sejak awal selalu ada di sisi. / ChaeGyul AU. Lee Chaeyeon IZ*ONE x Lee Hangyul X1. Produce X 101. Produce 48. / happy reading!


Setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta dengan versi mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang sesederhana ini―dipertemukan pada suatu kejadian, dibuat nyaman antara satu sama lain, lalu dipersatukan dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih mengikat dari sekedar teman.

Ada pula yang serumit ini―dipertemukan dengan bermacam-macam orang, lalu akhirnya bersatu dengan pilihan terakhir mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi ada juga yang selucu ini―dipertemukan dan bermain-main dengan bermacam orang, tapi akhirnya malah berakhir pada seseorang yang sejak awal selalu ada di sisi.

Di antara ketiga versi itu, kisah Lee Chaeyeon sepertinya berkiblat pada versi yang terakhir.

Begini ceritanya...

.

.

.

Lahir sebagai anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya dengan kedua orangtua yang bekerja di dua perusahaan besar yang berbeda, sekaligus berpribadi ceria dan gemar bertemu sekaligus berteman dengan banyak orang, membuat Chaeyeon lebih sering berada di luar daripada berdiam di dalam rumah. Mengikuti berbagai macam organisasi dan acara sekolahnya, mulai dari OSIS, tim redaksi majalah sekolah, anggota perpustakaan, klub basket, hingga panitia _prom-night. _Chaeyeon juga memiliki cukup banyak koneksi, mulai dari teman seangkatan, kakak kelas, adik kelas, hingga para dewan guru dan alumni sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya, Chaeyeon bertemu dengan Samuel dari klub _dance_ yang diikutinya di tahun pertama…

Pada awalnya, Chaeyeon sama sekali tidak berpikiran bahwa ia bisa dekat dengan cowok pindahan dari luar negeri itu. Sebenarnya, sebagai seorang ketua klub, tentu saja Chaeyeon dekat dengan hampir semua anggota. Tetapi dengan Samuel, rasanya sedikit berbeda. Samuel lebih sering mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat Chaeyeon pada malam hari, terkadang saat malam sebelum tidur Samuel sering menelpon Chaeyeon untuk sekadar berbagi cerita mengenai hal-hal yang sudah mereka lalui hari itu. Chaeyeon, yang saat itu belum pernah berpacaran sejak lahir, sama sekali tidak berprasangka bahwa berpuluh-puluh pesan dan berjam-jam panggilan telepon dari Samuel itu merupakan langkah-langkah pendekatan yang sedang dilakukan cowok Taiwan itu. Dengan polosnya Chaeyeon menganggap semua itu hanyalah hal wajar yang biasa dilakukan seorang teman kepada temannya yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya, pada sore hari Jumat yang cerah, saat keduanya tengah duduk-duduk di tribun seusai klub basket selesai berlatih dan semua anggota sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Chaeyeon terkejut setengah mati saat Samuel tiba-tiba saja bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Chae, lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?"

Dan Chaeyeon, remaja berusia 16 tahun yang masih naif dan penuh dengan antusiasme saat itu, langsung mengiyakan dengan pipi bersemu.

.

.

.

Orang-orang selalu berkata, cinta pertama itu begitu indah.

Dan Chaeyeon, Chaeyeon mengakuinya. Hari-hari yang ia lalui setelah resmi menjadi pacar Samuel sangatlah indah. Setiap pulang sekolah, Chaeyeon akan selalu duduk di jok belakang motor besar Samuel, memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian motor besar itu rutin mengelilingi pusat kota untuk beberapa putaran sebelum Samuel benar-benar mengantarkan Chaeyeon pulang.

Intinya, saat itu Chaeyeon benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

Sampai akhirnya, pada jam pulang sekolah di hari Senin yang terik…

"Hah?" Chaeyeon membuka mulutnya, kecewa. "Nggak bisa anter aku pulang..?"

"Iya, Sayang... Maaf, ya…" Samuel mengelus pipi Chaeyeon dengan wajah memelas. "Emak, nih, nelponin mulu! Minta dianter ke bandara."

Chaeyeon menghela nafas. Mau gimana lagi? "Ya udah, deh… Aku balik sendiri aja kalo gitu."

"Beneran?" Samuel masih mengelus pipi Chaeyeon, masih dengan wajah memelas. "Nggak marah, kan?"

Mau tak mau Chaeyeon tersenyum sambil sedikit menepis tangan Samuel dari pipinya. "Nggaaak. Ya udah, sana, gih. Ntar macet, lagi, di jalan."

Samuel tersenyum, memunculkan kedua lesung pipinya yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Chaeyeon terpesona. "Oke. Aku duluan, ya, Yang? Sampe besok." _Chup! _Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Chaeyeon sejenak sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Sipppp! Sampe besok juga, Yang~" Chaeyeon menoleh mendengar suara genit yang dibuat-buat itu, kemudian ia menggebuk lengan pemilik suara itu dengan gemas. "Aduduuhh!"

"Ngeledek." Rengut Chaeyeon. "Ah, untung lo belom balik. Anterin gue pulang, dong, Gyul…"

"Dih." Lee Hangyul, sahabat baik Chaeyeon semenjak keduanya masih kecil, memasang wajah jijik yang menyebalkan. "Emangnya gue ojek?"

"Yaelah, rumah kita searah, juga! Udah, ayo balik, ah." Chaeyeon segera menyeret Hangyul pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, Gyul!" Chaeyeon menggebuk-gebuk punggung dan helm Hangyul bergantian, membuat Hangyul yang sedang mengendarai motornya itu mendadak oleng.

"Anjrit, 'paan sih?!" semprot Hangyul jengkel sambil buru-buru mengendalikan motornya dengan benar.

"Depan entar minggir kiri bentar, dong, gue mau liat sepatuuu… Nah, iya, depan situ! Iya, situ, minggir bentar… Kelewatan, bego! Mundur, mundur!" jerit Chaeyeon heboh sambil kembali menggebuk-gebuk helm Hangyul.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan sempurna di pelataran parkir, Hangyul melepas helm yang dikenakannya dengan wajah jengah. "Tiba-tiba minta ngiri dadakan… Emak-emak banget, sih, lu."

Chaeyeon cekikikan sambil melepas helm-nya dan menyodorkannya kepada Hangyul. "Iya, lah, calon emak-emak!" gumam Chaeyeon mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ah!" Kedua mata Chaeyeon membulat antusias saat ia melihat _sneakers-wedges _incarannya yang dipajang di dekat kasir sesaat setelah Chaeyeon memasukki pintu masuk distro tersebut. Chaeyeon segera berlari menghampiri meja _display _tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sepatu impiannya itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang cewek yang datang dari arah berlawanan juga sudah mengambil sepatu itu dan kini baik Chaeyeon maupun cewek itu tengah sama-sama memegang sepatu tersebut.

"Ih, apaan sih?! Gue duluan yang liat sepatu ini!" Chaeyeon melotot kaget saat tiba-tiba saja cewek itu ngegas sambil menarik sepatu itu hingga pegangan Chaeyeon terlepas.

"Nyante, dong." Chaeyeon memilih untuk tidak terpelatuk. "Gue juga udah liat sepatu itu dari depan."

"Gue yang liat sepatu ini duluan!" Chaeyeon mengernyit jijik saat cewek itu malah memelototi Chaeyeon sambil mengamankan sepatu itu di pelukannya, seakan-akan Chaeyeon adalah predator yang hendak memangsa sepatu itu kalau ia tidak segera mengamankan sepatu tersebut.

"Sayang, kenapa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang cowok, yang kalau didengar dari kata-katanya, sepertinya adalah pacar dari cewek psikopat mengerikan itu.

Cewek psikopat itu langsung merajuk kepada pacarnya itu. "Yang… Sepatu yang mau aku beli direbut, nih, sama anak SMP ini."

Chaeyeon, remaja yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA itu, jelas saja tidak terima dikatai anak SMP. Lagipula cewek ini bego atau apa, sih?! Sudah jelas-jelas Chaeyeon memakai seragam SMA, dan lagi, apanya yang mau direbut kalau cewek itu sudah memeluk sepatu itu erat-erat di tangannya?! Langsung saja Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arah cowok itu, dan…

_**Samuel?**_

"Ah…" Samuel langsung gelagapan saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Chaeyeon. "Ji-Chaeyeon-_a_..?" _Hah? Apa katanya? 'Chaeyeon'..?_ _Pergi ke mana panggilan 'sayang' yang biasa Samuel sebutkan saat memanggil Chaeyeon..? Oh, bukankah tadi Samuel memanggil cewek psikopat ini dengan panggilan 'sayang'..?_

Cewek itu menatap Samuel dan Chaeyeon bergantian. "Yang, kamu kenal sama anak ini..?"

Samuel masih tercengang memandangi Chaeyeon. "Ch-Chaeyeon-_a… _A-aku…"

_BUAGH! _Chaeyeon menarik sepatu itu dari tangan si cewek psikopat, kemudian menghajar Samuel telak dengan hak tebal dari sepatu _sneakers-wedges _itu dan sontak saja Samuel langsung tersungkur di pelukan cewek psikopat itu.

"KYAAA!" Jerit cewek psikopat itu panik sambil bersusah-payah menahan tubuh Samuel agar tidak terjatuh di lantai. "Lo apain pacar gue?! Gue panggil _security, _mampus lo! _SECURITY_! _SECURITYYYY_! TOLONGGGG!"

"Pacar lo?" Chaeyeon menatap dingin ke arah cewek itu. "Sori, ya, boleh gue ralat? Kayaknya dia cuma nganggep lo selingkuhan, deh, soalnya dia itu _**pacar **_gue."

"H-hah..?" Cewek psikopat itu menganga dengan wajah cengo.

_Bugh! _Tanpa berpikir dua kali Chaeyeon melempar sepatu yang ia gunakan tadi tepat ke wajah Samuel yang sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan ekspresi kesakitan karena cewek psikopat itu tidak mampu menahan tubuh besar Samuel. "Makan tuh cowok brengsek sama sepatu diskonan! Gue gak butuh _**dua barang murahan**_ kayak gitu!" Para pengunjung distro memandang ke arah Chaeyeon dengan wajah kepo dan bisik-bisik heran, tapi Chaeyeon sudah tidak peduli. Chaeyeon berbalik sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari distro tersebut.

"Lah? Udah selesai?" Hangyul, yang sejak tadi menunggu di depan pintu masuk sambil memainkan ponselnya, mengernyit heran karena tiba-tiba saja Chaeyeon berjalan keluar dari pintu. Belum ada 5 menit setelah Chaeyeon masuk, kenapa sudah keluar?

_Bruk… _"E-eh..? Ch-Chaeyeon..?" Belum sempat keheranan Hangyul terjawab, Hangyul semakin tidak mengerti saat Chaeyeon malah ambruk memeluknya sambil terisak-isak. "Ke-kenapa..?" Pengunjung distro, tukang parkir dan sejumlah orang yang ada di sekitar mereka sampai menoleh keheranan, membuat Hangyul tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Hangyul segera merangkul Chaeyeon dan membawa cewek itu berjalan bersamanya. "Chae… Cup, cup… Jangan nangis, dong… Kita diliatin, nih…"

"HUHUHU…" Isakan Chaeyeon malah semakin keras saat Hangyul berkata seperti itu.

Hangyul meringis, kemudian ia buru-buru mengusap-usap punggung Chaeyeon untuk menenangkan cewek itu. "Ya udah, ya udah, kita balik aja, ya?" Maka akhirnya Hangyul segera menuntun Chaeyeon menuju motornya, memakaikan helm pada Chaeyeon, bahkan mendudukkan cewek yang masih menangis itu di jok motornya.

Mungkin, membawa Chaeyeon pulang adalah hal yang harus Hangyul lakukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Hangyul menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah Chaeyeon. Begitu mesin motor Hangyul berhenti, Chaeyeon segera turun dari motor Hangyul dan berjalan gontai meraih pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Woi…" Sebetulnya Hangyul sedikit tidak tega saat menegur Chaeyeon yang sudah berjalan turun masih sambil mengenakan helm milik Hangyul itu. "H-helm gue, Chae…"

Chaeyeon menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian melepas helm yang masih bertengger di kepalanya itu. Lalu berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Hangyul dan menyodorkan helm itu kembali pada Hangyul dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Hangyul semakin tidak tega.

"Chae…" Chaeyeon, yang sudah berbalik untuk berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, menghentikan langkahnya lagi saat mendengar suara Hangyul memanggil namanya.

Hangyul menelan ludahnya gugup.

Tapi pada akhirnya Hangyul berkata, _**"Kalo udah mau cerita, cerita sama gue, ya?"**_

Chaeyeon diam.

Dan Hangyul tersenyum lega saat sekilas dilihatnya Chaeyeon mengangguk pelan sebelum membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sayang!"

Baru saja turun dari mobil ayah yang mengantarkannya berangkat sekolah, kedua kaki Chaeyeon serasa lumpuh saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat Chaeyeon kenal. Suara yang selalu menemani Chaeyeon setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, tapi saat ini, Chaeyeon sangat ingin menemukan tombol _mute _untuk suara itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Lee Chaeyeon!" _Grep! _Pemilik suara itu sudah ada di depan Chaeyeon dengan nafas terengah dan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Chaeyeon erat-erat.

Samuel.

"Apa?" Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Samuel dengan tatapan kosong. Sepelan mungkin Chaeyeon mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Samuel, tapi gagal karena cowok itu sudah menggenggam tangan Chaeyeon erat-erat. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku…" Samuel memandang Chaeyeon dengan wajah memelas. Chaeyeon menunduk, tidak kuasa menatap Samuel yang sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat itu. Chaeyeon memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertipu dengan wajah malaikat yang ternyata busuk itu. "Aku minta maaf…"

"Maaf buat apa?" Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya lagi, lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum sesinis mungkin menatap Samuel. "Maaf karena udah selingkuh?"

Samuel meremas tangan Chaeyeon. "Yang… Kamu harus tau, cewek yang kemarin itu…" Samuel terlihat _blank _untuk beberapa detik, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk dilontarkannya kepada Chaeyeon. "Dia itu cewek gila yang selalu ngejar-ngejar aku di tempat kursus! Padahal aku udah bilang kalo aku udah punya pacar, tapi dia tetep aja ngejar-ngejar aku, dan―"

_BUAGH!_

Chaeyeon menutup mulutnya terkejut setengah mati saat tiba-tiba saja Hangyul muncul dari belakangnya kemudian menghajar Samuel dengan telak.

"Sekali lagi tangan kotor lo pegang-pegang Chaeyeon lagi, gue patahin tangan lo!" sentak Hangyul dengan kedua mata berkilat marah. Chaeyeon terperangah. _Hangyul..?_

Tanpa Chaeyeon sangka lagi, tiba-tiba saja Samuel bangkit melawan Hangyul. _DUAK! _Samuel balas menghajar Hangyul lebih telak lagi hingga Hangyul terhuyung dan terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"HANGYUL!" jerit Chaeyeon tertahan, masih sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Lo pikir lo siapa, hah?!" Samuel menarik kerah seragam Hangyul dan kembali menghabisi Hangyul dengan membabi-buta. "Lancang banget ikut campur urusan gue sama pacar gue! Mau sok jagoan lo?! HAH?!" _BUGH! BUGH! DUAGH! DUAGH! _Seperti kesetanan, Samuel menggunakan kepalan tangan dan lututnya untuk menghajar dan menendangi tubuh Hangyul bergantian.

"Samuel, berhenti!" pekik Chaeyeon sambil menarik bahu Samuel yang masih mencoba untuk menghajar Hangyul lagi. Dalam dua hari ini, Chaeyeon sudah dikerumuni dengan tatapan kepo dan bisik-bisik heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya sebanyak dua kali. Tapi Chaeyeon sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua; _Hangyul_. Samuel sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Chaeyeon, maka akhirnya dengan satu tarikan keras Chaeyeon menarik bahu Samuel dan menampar cowok itu keras-keras. _PLAK! _"GUE BILANG BERHENTI!"

"S-Sayang..?" Samuel berbalik menatap Chaeyeon sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terasa perih itu. "K-Kamu..?"

"KITA PUTUS!" jerit Chaeyeon persis di depan Samuel.

Samuel terdiam. Sekilas ia melirik penuh dendam ke arah Hangyul yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia berjalan cepat menuju motor besarnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan kemudian melaju pergi, entah kemana. Chaeyeon sudah tidak peduli lagi. Chaeyeon berlutut, menempatkan kepala Hangyul di pangkuannya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hangyul yang sudah babak-belur itu. "D-Hangyul…" ucap Chaeyeon bergetar. Chaeyeon meringis ngeri melihat darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Hangyul, belum lagi lebam di pipi kanannya dan sebuah luka yang bersarang di pelipisnya. "L-lo nggak pa-pa..?"

Hangyul mengangkat ujung bibirnya kemudian tertawa getir. "Udah kayak mau mati gini lo masih nanya gue nggak pa-pa..?"

Chaeyeon cekikikan dengan air mata berderai. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti inipun Hangyul masih saja bergurau dan Chaeyeon masih saja tertawa. "_Sorry…_" isak Chaeyeon sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan seragam sekolahnya. "Kita ke unit kesehatan, ya..?" Pelan-pelan Chaeyeon mencoba membantu Hangyul berdiri, lalu membopong cowok itu berjalan menuju unit kesehatan.

Setidaknya, setelah semua ini, Chaeyeon tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

Selepas berakhirnya tragedi yang sudah menimpa hubungannya dengan Samuel, Chaeyeon benar-benar jera berpacaran. Chaeyeon menghapus dan memblokir semua kontak Samuel di media sosialnya, mengganti nomor ponselnya, Chaeyeon juga memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi pendek sebahu dan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi merah muda. Chaeyeon merasa jauh, jauh lebih bahagia setelahnya. Chaeyeon bahkan belajar sedikit lebih rajin daripada saat ia masih berpacaran dan berhasil meraih rangking 3 se-angkatan di akhir semester.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah memilih untuk tidak berpacaran sekitar 4 bulan, Chaeyeon mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Saat itu, dalam pikirannya, mungkin Chaeyeon harus mencari pacar yang lebih tua, yang bisa lebih memahaminya, bisa berpikir lebih dewasa, dan tentunya, bisa memanjakannya yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

Dan… Saat itu, segala bentuk terima kasih di muka bumi ini sangat ingin Chaeyeon sampaikan pada penggagas dan penemu aplikasi kencan! Melihat Yena, teman sekelasnya, berhasil menemukan cowok dan berpacaran dengan cowok yang ditemukannya di aplikasi kencan―seakan menjadi penyemangat Chaeyeon untuk juga menemukan pacar, lebih tepatnya cowok yang lebih tua darinya!

Daripada disebut aplikasi berkencan, sebetulnya aplikasi ini lebih seperti sebuah aplikasi sosial yang memungkinkan para penggunanya memberi tombol _like _kepada profil orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa menampilkan nama, hanya foto profil dan usia saja. Para pengguna aplikasi tersebut juga bisa saling mengirim pesan kepada satu sama lain melalui _chatroom _yang sudah tersedia di aplikasi tersebut. Tetapi, dengan semakin banyaknya jumlah para pengguna yang berhasil mendapatkan pacar dengan aplikasi tersebut, aplikasi itu menjadi lebih marak dan terkenal sebagai aplikasi kencan daripada aplikasi sosial.

"35… Ketuaan, anjir... 20… Setaun di atas gue… Hmmm, gak, deh... 66?! Anjrit, ada juga ya kakek-kakek main beginian." keluh Chaeyeon sembari mengusap-usap layar ponselnya, menghilangkan satu-persatu profil cowok-cowok yang kerap muncul di layar ponselnya itu. "Hhhh… 24… Tapi kenapa mukanya sengak gini..? Teruuuss… Ih! Ada, nih!" Chaeyeon menjerit antusias saat profil seorang cowok muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Umur 20? Masih kuliah, kayaknya..?" Chaeyeon memberi tombol _like _terlebih dahulu kepada profil cowok tersebut, kemudian ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali melihat profil cowok-cowok yang lain.

Malamnya, setelah makan dan mengerjakan pe-er, Chaeyeon mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah notifikasi pesan dari aplikasi kencan itu.

_**Hai! ^^ thx udah like!**_

"Oh? Cowok yang tadi!" seru Chaeyeon sambil buru-buru meloncat ke ranjangnya.

_**Iya sama-sama ^^**_

Sepertinya cowok itu sedang _online_, karena ia langsung membalas pesan Chaeyeon.

_**Aku Jinhyuk, kamu?**_

Chaeyeon tersenyum.

_**Aku Chaeyeon. Salam kenal, Kak Jinhyuk**_

_**Salam kenal, Chaeyeon~ ^^ **_

Chaeyeon tersenyum menatap balasan dari Jinhyuk itu. Sepertinya Jinhyuk adalah cowok dewasa yang ramah dan penuh perhatian. Chaeyeon kembali membuka profil Jinhyuk, kemudian memandangi foto profil cowok itu. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam dengan potongan yang rapi, belum lagi wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan menyejukkan. Wah, tipe Chaeyeon banget, nih!

_Tring! _"Ng?" Chaeyeon mengerjapkan matanya saat ponselnya berdering lagi.

_**Besok mau ketemuan, nggak?**_

.

.

.

"Ya jangan mau, lah!" seru Hangyul berapi-api sambil memegangi kedua bahu Chaeyeon dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Kalo ternyata dia ada niat jahat sama lo gimana? Kalo ternyata dia agen jual-beli organ dalam tubuh manusia gimana?! Lo mau digorok, ginjal lo diambil, terus lo gentayangan jadi kuyang?!"

"Ih, Hangyuuuuuul!" rengek Chaeyeon sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan prasangka Hangyul yang terlalu berlebihan itu. "Ketemuan juga wajar, kali! Namanya juga ketemuan lewat aplikasi kencan…"

"Chae, gue tau bego tuh gratis, tapi jangan lu borong semua, lah!" ucap Hangyul, ngeselin. "Ketemuan sih ketemuan, tapi lo juga baru kenal dia tadi malem, kan? Gue nggak mau ya kalo sampe besok pagi ada reporter berita di depan rumah gue yang minta keterangan saksi gara-gara lo diculik terus tewas."

"Lo temen apa musuh, deh?! Doainnya jelek banget." sungut Chaeyeon, kesal. "Dia juga nggak minta ketemuan di tempat aneh-aneh, kok… Nih, kemaren pas gue iyain dia ngirim alamat tempat gitu… Pas gue liat di _maps _sih kayak restoran gitu, yang namanya restoran pasti ada orang banyak juga, kan?"

Hangyul memandangi layar ponsel Chaeyeon sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. "Jadi lo udah _fix _banget mau ketemuan sama dia?"

Chaeyeon mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Iya, iya! Makanyaaa… Gue minta bantuan lo banget, temenin gue ke sana, yaaaa? _Please, please, pleaseeee_…" Chaeyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menatap Hangyul dengan kedua _puppy-eyes_-nya.

Hangyul menghela nafas lagi. "Duh… Ya udah deh, ya udah."

Chaeyeon membuka mulutnya gembira, kemudian mencubiti kedua pipi Hangyul dengan gemas. "Unccchhh! Lo emang terbaik, deh!"

"Ish! Sakit, bego!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gue masih ada rapat pertemuan penerima beasiswa_

_Ntar gue cabut duluan nyusul lo ke sana._

_P.S. Jangan diculik duluan sebelum gue dateng!_

"Dih!" Chaeyeon mengurut-ngurut dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak emosi mendapati pesan dari Hangyul yang masuk ke ponselnya. Amit-amit, amit-amit…

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Chaeyeon tersadar dari dunianya sendiri saat suara supir taksi, yang hendak mengantarnya menuju restoran yang dimaksud Jinhyuk, menegurnya.

"Ah, iya." jawab Chaeyeon sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepada supir taksi tersebut. "Ke alamat ini, ya, Pak."

Supir taksi itu terdiam sejenak membaca alamat yang ada di ponsel Chaeyeon, kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyalakan mesinnya dan membawa Chaeyeon ke alamat tersebut.

.

.

.

Chaeyeon tidak bisa berhenti menganga saat taksi yang membawanya ke alamat yang diketikkan Jinhyuk berhenti di depan sebuah restoran kuno yang lebih mirip seperti bangunan prasejarah daripada sebuah restoran.

"I-ini bener, nih..?" Chaeyeon kembali mengecek alamat dan mencocokkannya dengan aplikasi peta yang ada di ponselnya. "Duuhh… Hangyul juga ke mana, sih, ga dateng-dateng?"

"Chaeyeon?"

"Eh?" Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menemukan seorang cowok tinggi berjas hitam rapi di hadapannya. "K-Kak Jinhyuk..?" gumam Chaeyeon terbata. Chaeyeon langsung minder seketika, mengingat bahwa ia sedang berdiri di depan Jinhyuk―yang serapi itu―dengan seragamnya yang kumal dan lecek sepulang sekolah.

"Beneran Chaeyeon, ya?" Jinhyuk tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Chaeyeon, membuat Chaeyeon refleks meraih tangan Jinhyuk dan membalas jabatan tangan cowok itu. "Saya sampai pangling, ternyata aslinya beneran cantik."

"Heh? Eh… Ehehehe." Chaeyeon tersenyum canggung saat Jinhyuk berbincang dengan begitu formal kepadanya. Kalau melihat aslinya, sepertinya Jinhyuk terlihat sedikit berbeda dari foto profilnya. Kulit wajahnya memang putih, tetapi saat Chaeyeon melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat. Rambutnya juga memang hitam rapi, tetapi yang ini… Lebih seperti _klimis._Ah, apa jangan-jangan foto yang dipasang Jinhyuk di profilnya itu adalah foto lama?

"Masuk dulu saja, yuk? Biar ngobrolnya enak." Jinhyuk membukakan pintu restoran itu untuk Chaeyeon. Interior restoran itu terkesan jauh lebih suram daripada eksteriornya, dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dan warna-warna gelap yang membuat kening siapapun mengernyit. Saat Jinhyuk berjalan di depannya untuk memimpin jalan menuju meja yang sudah dipesan, diam-diam Chaeyeon mem-bom belasan pesan ke nomor Hangyul untuk segera datang ke tempat aneh ini karena firasat Chaeyeon sudah mulai… tidak enak.

"Nah, di sini." Jinhyuk berhenti di sebuah meja bundar besar dengan penerangan remang-remang. Di sisi kanan dan kiri meja itu sudah ada kursi masing-masing, dan di hadapan tiap kursi sudah ada cangkir dengan cairan berwarna keruh yang tidak pernah Chaeyeon lihat sebelumnya. "Duduk sini, loh, Chaeyeon." Chaeyeon kembali tersadar saat Jinhyuk sudah menarikkan kursi untuknya dan Chaeyeon segera duduk setelah mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang masih terheran-heran.

"Restoran ini punya keluarga saya. Sudah turun-temurun sejak 7 generasi yang lalu." jelas Jinhyuk sambil mengambil duduk di kursi yang lain, berhadapan dengan Chaeyeon.

"Oh, gitu ya Kak?" tanggap Chaeyeon, garing abis, sambil tertawa kikuk.

Jinhyuk mengangguk. "Iya. Teh ini, juga resep asli yang turun-temurun dari 3 generasi yang sebelumnya. Silahkan dicoba."

"He… Gitu, Kak?" Chaeyeon melirik canggung ke arah cangkir minuman berwarna keruh yang ternyata teh itu. Chaeyeon menelan ludahnya, mendadak teringat dengan sebuah film _thriller _yang pernah ditontonnya dengan Hangyul beberapa waktu yang lalu; pemeran utama film tersebut langsung jatuh pingsan setelah meminum minuman yang disuguhkan seorang pemeran lain yang ternyata adalah seorang tukang jagal yang punya hobi memutilasi manusia-manusia tidak berdosa. "Ke-keren, Kak." Di balik meja, Chaeyeon semakin gencar mem-bom nomor Hangyul dengan berpuluh-puluh pesan yang memohon-mohon agar Hangyul segera tiba di tempat aneh ini dan menyelamatkan Chaeyeon pergi dari tempat yang semakin terasa aneh ini.

Jinhyuk tersenyum lagi. "Jadi, keluarga kamu siapnya kapan?" tanya Jinhyuk, membuka obrolan sambil menyesap teh dari cangkirnya.

"Hah?" Chaeyeon tercengang sejenak. "Keluarga… Siap..? M-maksud… Kakak..?"

Jinhyuk tertawa renyah, kemudian mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah antusias. "Iya, kalo keluarga kamu siapnya kapan? Jadi gini, kalo dari keluarga saya, sih, terserah keluarga kamu aja. Kapan aja mereka siap. Nah, kalo keluarga kamu siapnya kapan? Urusan seserahan, gedung, resepsi, sama bulan madunya, bisa di-_handle _langsung sama keluarga saya, nurutin kemauannya keluarga kamu aja."

_Seserahan? Gedung? Resepsi? B-bulan madu_?! "HAH?! MAKSUDNYA NIKAH?!" Chaeyeon bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menganga terkaget-kaget. "K-Kakak… Kamu gila, ya?! A-aku belum mau nikah! Aku masih SMA!"

"Aduuuhh, jangan keras-keras…" Jinhyuk ikut-ikutan berdiri, kemudian menyuruh Chaeyeon duduk kembali dengan wajah panik. "Kamu masih SMA? Yah, saya juga baru tiga dasawarsa, sih. Ah, masih SMA juga gak papa, kok, saya tungguin sampe kamu lulus, gimana? Yang penting sekarang kita ngikat janji buat nikah dulu aja, ya?"

_POW! _Chaeyeon melempar serbet yang ada di mejanya ke wajah om-om gila itu. Barusan dia bilang _masih _tiga dasawarsa?! Maksudnya, 30 tahun?! HAH! "Iket noh diri lo sendiri ke tiang listrik! Gak, gak, GAK! GUE GAK MAU NIKAH SAMA LO! IHHH!" Lama-lama Chaeyeon jijik juga ber-_aku-kamu_ dengan cowok itu. Chaeyeon segera berlari pergi dari restoran itu secepatnya, diikuti dengan teriakan panik dari si om yang masih _keukeuh _mengajak Chaeyeon menikah.

Chaeyeon berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah cukup sepi itu. Nekat berjalan sekitar 1 setengah kilo untuk kabur dari restoran prasejarah sekaligus kabur dari om-om aneh itu, sekarang Chaeyeon malah tersesat karena tak tahu arah. Chaeyeon menghela nafas putus asa saat dilihatnya GPS ponselnya tidak dapat mendeteksi lokasinya berada sekarang karena baterainya sudah mau habis, bahkan cahaya layar ponselnya pun mulai meredup. "Anjrit, anjrit, _pleaseee… Pleaseeee_… Jangan mati duluuuuu… Aaaaaargh!" Chaeyeon menggeram frustasi saat ponselnya langsung mati. "Gue gak mau mati di sini, Tuhaaaannn…"

Langit semakin gelap, jalanan semakin sepi, belum lagi dari tadi terdengar bunyi-bunyi gemuruh dari langit, mungkin hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Suit… Suit…" Bulu kuduk Chaeyeon meremang saat ia mendengar suara siulan dari belakangnya. Dari sudut matanya, Chaeyeon hanya bisa merasakan ada seorang… atau 2 orang? laki-laki asing yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan nafas memburu karena SANGAT ketakutan, Chaeyeon mempercepat langkah kakinya. Chaeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan tangis ketakutannya karena ia dapat merasakan 2 orang laki-laki di belakangnya itu juga mengikuti langkahnya dengan cepat.

"M-mau apa lo berdua?!" Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Chaeyeon berbalik, memasang wajah gaharnya, lalu membentak 2 orang laki-laki itu. Dan, oh, kabar buruk: ternyata ada 3 orang laki-laki asing di belakangnya.

"WAHAHAHA!" Seorang cowok yang berdiri di tengah tertawa lebar dengan sangat mengerikan. Rambutnya dicat pirang dengan poni lempar yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, gusi besarnya terlihat saat ia tertawa. Chaeyeon bergidik ngeri. Ya Tuhan… Udah ketemu cowok aneh yang mengajaknya kawin, sekarang Chaeyeon masih harus menghadapi 3 cowok berandal ini? Huhuhu… Dosa apa yang telah Chaeyeon perbuat, Tuhannn… "Berdua katanya… Gak bisa ngitung, ya? Kita ada bertiga loh, ini, bertiga! Satu… Dua… Tiga… Bertiga, woy! Bertiga!"

"Pergi lo jauh-jauh!" gertak Chaeyeon sambil berjalan mundur dengan takut-takut. Dengan panik Chaeyeon meraba-raba tasnya, mencoba mengeluarkan barang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk alat membela diri kalau-kalau tiga cowok berandalan ini mulai menyerangnya. Tapi Chaeyeon hanya membawa dompet dan ponselnya! Bagaimana bisa menghajar tiga cowok berandal hanya dengan dompet dan ponsel? Menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing? Astaga, mereka ada 3 orang! Chaeyeon butuh setidaknya 3 barang untuk menjejal mulut merekaaaaa! Chaeyeon menahan nafasnya saat tangannya berhasil meraih sesuatu―selain dompet dan ponsel―di dalam tasnya. _Botol _sunblock_-nya! _"RASAIN, NIH!" teriak Chaeyeon kemudian menyemprotkan semua isi botol _sunblock_-nya dengan membabi-buta ke arah 3 cowok berandal itu.

"GYAAA!" 3 cowok berandal itu langsung kelabakan karena mata, lubang hidung, bahkan mulut mereka―tercemar oleh sunblock mahal Chaeyeon. Mereka mulai tumbang satu-persatu, memekik perih sambil mencoba membersihkan _sunblock _itu dari wajah mereka.

"CHAEYEON!" Chaeyeon menoleh mendengar suara familiar itu. _Hangyul! _Dilihatnya Hangyul menepikan motornya di pinggir jalan, kemudian sedikit terpelanting karena terburu-buru turun dari motor dan langsung berlari menghampiri Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon langsung menangis lega dan bahagia begitu ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di tengah kondisi dan tempat mengerikan ini.

"Chae, lo gak papa?! Gue cariin di sekitar restoran horor tadi, lo gak ada, taunya di sini!" seru Hangyul dengan nafas terengah sambil memegangi bahu Chaeyeon, lalu melotot kaget mendapati tiga cowok berandal yang masih menggeliat di jalanan dengan wajah penuh krim berwarna putih itu. "Heh..? I-ini..?" Hangyul bergantian memandangi Chaeyeon dengan tiga cowok itu. "Me-mereka… Mereka abis lo apain, Chae..?"

"HUWEEEEEE!" Chaeyeon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia ambruk memeluk Hangyul sambil menangis keras-keras. "GUE GAK MAU KAWIN SEKARANG, GYUL!"

"H-hah..?"

.

.

.

_Cowok lebih muda, kurang ajar. _

_Cowok lebih tua, kebelet kawin. _

_Cowok seumuran?_

_Cowok seumuran…_

Mungkin Chaeyeon harus cari cowok seumuran!

_4 minggu kemudian…_

"Kok gak ada yang seumuran gue, sih?" keluh Chaeyeon sambil sibuk mengusap-usap layar ponselnya, menghilangkan semua profil cowok-cowok berbeda usia darinya yang kerap muncul di layar aplikasi kencan itu. Sebetulnya Chaeyeon sedikit trauma menggunakan aplikasi kencan itu lagi untuk mencari pacar, tapi setelah mendengar berita kalau Sungwoon, teman sekelasnya yang lain, juga berhasil mengikuti jejak Yena―menemukan cowok ganteng dan berpacaran dengan cowok yang dikenalnya dari aplikasi kencan itu, Chaeyeon langsung bersemangat lagi untuk menemukan cowok seumurannya.

"Ng?" Chaeyeon membulatkan kedua matanya saat profil seorang cowok muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Anjrit, seumuran gue, nihhh!" jerit Chaeyeon heboh sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Chaeyeon buru-buru memencet tombol _like _pada profil cowok itu dengan sedikit berdebar, mengharapkan cowok itu juga balas memberi _like _pada profil Chaeyeon atau bahkan mengirim pesan terlebih dulu kepada Chaeyeon.

_Tring! _Chaeyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung buru-buru meloncat ke tempat tidur untuk meraih ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya. "WIH!" Chaeyeon memekik senang saat dilihatnya cowok yang dimaksudnya tadi sudah memberi _like _pada profilnya. _Tring!_ Ponsel Chaeyeon berdering lagi, kali ini muncul sebuah pesan yang masuk ke _chatroom _Chaeyeon. "WIIIIHHH!" Chaeyeon memekik lagi semakin heboh karena pesan itu berasal dari cowok yang sama!

_**Thanks udh like~**_

Chaeyeon mengulum senyumnya, kemudian segera mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk cowok itu.

_**Masama. Kelas 3 juga?**_

Chaeyeon memencet tombol _send_, kemudian kembali membaca balasan pesannya untuk cowok itu.

_Tring! __**Yaps, lo juga?**_

Chaeyeon mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan senyumnya selagi mengetik di ponselnya, meskipun ia sendiri tahu cowok itu tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat anggukannya.

_**Iya hehe.**_

"Bego anjir." Chaeyeon menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah mengirim balasan pesan yang sangat singkat, garing, dan biasa aja itu. "Kalo di-_read _doang sama dia gara-gara gue balesnya singkat gitu gimanaaaaa…"

Dan benar saja. 3 menit kemudian, cowok itu baru membuka dan membaca pesan balasan Chaeyeon. 2 menit kemudian, tidak ada balasan. Chaeyeon geregetan setengah mati. Apa lagi yang harus ia bicarakan untuk menyelamatkan percakapan yang ada di ujung tanduk iniiii?

_Tring! _Chaeyeon langsung melotot membaca pesan yang masuk saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering lagi.

_**Gue Jisung.**_

_Tring!_

_**Lo?**_

"Ah!" Chaeyeon tersenyum sumringah saat ia mendapat 2 pesan beruntun dari cowok itu. Cowok bernama Jisung itu!

_**Gue Chaeyeon ^^**_

_**Salam kenal!**_

.

.

.

_Brak! _"Woy!" Hangyul menggebrak meja kantin yang ditempati Chaeyeon kemudian mengambil duduk di hadapannya. "Di kantin tuh makan kek, minum kek, pesen makanan kek! Ini malah senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil main hape!"

Chaeyeon senyum-senyum. "Hehehehe… Ganggu aja lu, tikus kebon."

Hangyul memasang wajah datarnya dikatai seperti itu. "Lagian lu ngapain, sih? Nonton bokep, ya?"

"Dih, sembarangan!" Chaeyeon melotot sebal karena celetukan asal Hangyul berhasil membuat beberapa murid yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan tatapan heran dan percaya bahwa Chaeyeon benar-benar sedang menonton bokep. Chaeyeon sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, kemudian berbisik ke arah Hangyul sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Gue lagi deket sama cowok, niihh!"

Hangyul mengerutkan keningnya menatap layar ponsel Chaeyeon. "Lo main aplikasi gak jelas itu lagi?"

Chaeyeon meringis seperti maling yang baru saja ketahuan menyambar kutang. "Hehehe… Iya."

"Ya ampuuun." Hangyul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. "Gak ada kapok-kapoknya lu ya! Diajak kawin lagi, mampus lo." ledek Hangyul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dih! Yang ini beda, tauuuu." Chaeyeon balas menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hangyul. "Yang ini seumuran sama gue! Anak sekolah negeri. Kemaren aja kita sempet tuker-tukeran ngerjain pe-er, hehehe… Gue ngerjain pe-er Matematikanya, dia ngerjain pe-er bahasa Inggris gue. Lucu, ya?"

"'Lucu'?" Hangyul menyeringai, lalu mulai meneguk minuman kalengnya. "Trus? Lo berdua udah ketemuan?"

Chaeyeon diam. "Ah… Kalo itu, sih…" Chaeyeon menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, kikuk. "Gue belum ngajak ketemuan, sih… Dia juga kayaknya nggak pernah ngungkit-ngungkit ngajak ketemuan selama kita _chat-chat-_an…"

"Ya udah, ajak aja sana." kata Hangyul sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan seusai minum.

"Masa gue yang ngajak duluan?" tanya Chaeyeon dengan wajah memelas. "Gue takutnya dia _ilfeel _terus tiba-tiba ngilang kalo gue agresif ngajak ketemuan…"

"Lah, bukannya tujuan aplikasi kencan itu emang buat ketemuan?" Hangyul cekikikan. "Yah, ngajak ketemuan doang juga gak salah, kali. Lagian lo udah lama juga kan ini _chat-chat_-an-nya?"

Chaeyeon diam mendengar kata-kata Hangyul.

_Mungkin kata-kata Hangyul memang ada benarnya._

.

.

.

Chaeyeon terduduk dalam diam sambil memandangi ponselnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Chaeyeon kembali membaca pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada Jisung. Setelah membacanya sampai selesai, Chaeyeon meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menekan tombol _send_.

_Klik._

_**Eh, Jumat besok lo **_**free, **_**gak? Nongkrong di kafe baru deket sekolah lu, kuy, gue lagi pengen ke sana, nih.**_

"Langsung di-_read_?!" Chaeyeon melotot tidak percaya saat pesannya itu langsung dibuka oleh Jisung, bahkan Jisung langsung membalasnya.

_**Bilang aja lo ngajak ketemuan wkwkwkwkwk**_

"EMANGNYA KELIATAN BANGET, YAH?!" jerit Chaeyeon dengan wajah memerah, mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Padahal Chaeyeon sudah mencoba menggunakan pilihan kata yang terkesan wajar dan tidak keliatan kalau ia ngebet banget, tapi kenapa Jisung seakan bisa membaca pikirannya?! Huhuhuhuu… Tuhaaaannn… Chaeyeon mau ditelen bumi aja rasanya…

_Tring! _Chaeyeon memelototi layar ponselnya lagi saat ponselnya kembali berdering.

_**Ya udah wkwk besok jam 4 ya? **_**See you**_** Chae**_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kafe yang dimaksud, Chaeyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sepertinya Jisung belum datang. Yah, tidak heran juga, sih, mengingat masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 tepat. Chaeyeon sengaja datang sedikit lebih awal untuk, _yeah_, tentu saja, mempersiapkan mental dan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Jisung sore ini.

Chaeyeon memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi ala bar yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan. Sambil duduk, Chaeyeon sedikit merapikan rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Chaeyeon meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya, kemudian memandangi pantulan wajahnya dari layar ponselnya itu untuk memastikan penampilannya. Chaeyeon benar-benar berharap bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar hari ini… Ia tidak tampil memalukan di depan Jisung, Jisung senang bertemu dengannya, kemudian mereka akan semakin dekat, semakin dekat, lalu Jisung mengajaknya berpacaran, dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan, oh, satu lagi, semoga hari ini Jisung tidak langsung mengajaknya kawin, eh, menikah.

"Chaeyeon?"

"Eh, kawin!" seru Chaeyeon latah dengan _sangat memalukan_. Bayangkan, apa yang lebih memalukan daripada kelepasan latah dengan kata '_kawin_' di tempat umum?! Chaeyeon menoleh dengan wajah dungu, kemudian menemukan seorang cowok yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu. "Ji-Jisung..?" gumam Chaeyeon perlahan.

Cowok itu tersenyum, menampakkan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kalau saja hidup ini adalah komik, mungkin Chaeyeon sudah jatuh terkapar dengan darah mimisan dari kedua lubang hidungnya saat menatap cowok itu. "Iya, ini gue. Jisung."

"Ah… Ahaha…" Chaeyeon tertawa kikuk, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Ah, gu-gue Chaeyeon!"

Jisung cekikikan sambil mengambil duduk di samping Chaeyeon. "Iya, gue udah tau. Kan tadi gue yang nyapa lo."

_Ah, iya. Dasar Chaeyeon goblog. _"Eh, iya ya? Hehehe…"

"Ternyata lo beneran Chaeyeon yang itu, ya." gumam Jisung sambil tertawa selagi memainkan ponselnya. "Kalo cuma liat dari foto profil lo, sih, gue gak yakin… Tapi pas liat aslinya, ternyata bener."

"Heh..?" _Yang itu? _"Ma-maksud lo?"

Jisung tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto di halaman media sosial yang terlihat cukup familiar di mata Chaeyeon. "Lo temennya Yena, kan?"

"Aaaahh…" Chaeyeon membuka mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Oh, pantas saja foto dan halaman media sosial itu terlihat familiar bagi Chaeyeon! Foto itu merupakan foto Yena dengan Chaeyeon di depan sebuah bianglala taman bermain saat mereka sedang mengikuti _study-tour_ pada semester lalu, dan akun yang ada di halaman media sosial itu adalah akun Yena. "Iya, iya, bener!" Chaeyeon tertawa. "Gila, dunia sempit banget, ya? Lo temennya Yena juga?"

"Banget, hahaha." Jisung menyimpan ponselnya di saku kemejanya. _**"Gue pacarnya, hehe."**_

_JEGER._

_*sound effect petir bergemuruh di belakang tubuh Chaeyeon*_

"Pa-pacar?" Kalau nyali Chaeyeon bertemu dengan Jisung sore ini diibaratkan balon, sementara ucapan Jisung barusan diibaratkan jarum, mungkin saat ini nyali Chaeyeon yang bagaikan balon itu langsung menciut setelah _ditusuk _oleh 'jarum' tersebut. "Lo… Sama Yena… Pacaran..?"

"Iya." Jisung tersenyum sambil meraih ponselnya lagi, kemudian menunjukkan _wallpaper _ponselnya kepada Chaeyeon. Sebuah cetak foto mesra Jisung dan Yena di sebuah _photobox_ yang dipotret di tengah keramaian mall, salah satu tren foto remaja masa kini dengan pacarnya. "Baru jalan sebulan, sih… Gue ketemu dia juga lewat aplikasi yang kita pake buat _chatting_-an itu."

Jadi cowok yang ditemukan Yena di aplikasi kencan itu adalah Jisung? Jadi cowok yang ditemukan Yena di aplikasi kencan itu adalah cowok yang sama dengan cowok ganteng yang sudah membuat Chaeyeon baper berminggu-minggu, cowok yang sedang ditemuinya di hadapannya ini..? Jadi… Oh, jadi, terjawab sudah mengapa selama ini Jisung tidak pernah mengajak Chaeyeon ketemuan selama mereka saling bertukar-pesan―itu semua karena Jisung memang tidak pernah memiliki rasa pada Chaeyeon; karena Jisung sudah punya pacar―yaitu Yena, teman Chaeyeon sendiri…

"Aaaah… Jadiii…" Chaeyeon memaksakan 17 otot wajahnya untuk tersenyum lebar menanggapi Jisung. "Lo pacarnya Yenaii? Ya ampuuunn… Sempit banget, sih, dunia iniii…" Perasaan yang bercampur-aduk membuat Chaeyeon malah mengulangi kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. "Gila, gila! Gimana, deh, pacaran sama Yena? Kok lo mau-mau aja sama dia? Hihihi… Gue kasitau, ya, dulu pas ospek, dia pernah kepleset sampe narik celananya kakak kelas galak, tauuu… Hihihi…" Campuran perasaan antara nyesek, sakit hati, dan kecewa yang berlebihan pun malah membuat Chaeyeon membocorkan aib teman sekelasnya itu kepada pacar yang bersangkutan.

Seingat Chaeyeon, selama 18 tahun hidupnya, campur-aduk perasaan itu tidak pernah terasa sepedih ini.

.

.

.

Chaeyeon berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan raya yang cukup padat pada sore hari di jam pulang kerja itu. Tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong, jauh lebih kosong daripada tatapannya saat menatap Samuel yang meminta maaf kepadanya di depan halaman sekolah pada pagi hari waktu itu; jauh lebih kosong daripada tatapannya setelah menangis heboh ketakutan selama 10 menit di depan Hangyul setelah bertemu dengan Jinhyuk yang mengajaknya menikah waktu itu. Tatapan yang lebih kosong dari segala apapun, dengan hati yang terasa mencelos karena… Ah, Chaeyeon tidak suka merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan kosong yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan, sampai Chaeyeon tidak tahu lagi―apakah masih ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi setelah ini..?

_Bruk! Bruk! _Chaeyeon bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berjalanan berlawanan arah dengannya karena ia terus-terusan berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong. Chaeyeon hanya berjalan, terus berjalan, berjalan terus-menerus hingga ia sampai di satu halte bus yang cukup sepi dan akhirnya Chaeyeon pun mendudukkan dirinya di halte tersebut.

Chaeyeon menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Titik-titik air pun mulai turun berjatuhan mengenai atap halte yang tembus-pandang itu. Langit seakan mewakili perasaan kosong Chaeyeon yang ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Aish!" Tiba-tiba seorang cowok berlari menerjang hujan―dengan koper besar di salah satu tangannya dan ransel di salah satu lengannya―dari arah selatan kemudian berteduh di halte tempat Chaeyeon duduk. Chaeyeon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memandangi cowok yang terlihat familiar itu, kemudian… "Hangyul?" Chaeyeon mengernyitkan keningnya setelah mengenali bahwa cowok itu adalah Hangyul.

"Lah?" Hangyul mengangkat wajahnya, sama terkejutnya dengan Chaeyeon saat menemukan cewek itu sedang duduk di halte bus depan apartemennya di tengah hujan begini. "Ngapain lo di sini, Chae?"

"Lo… Lo sendiri..?" Chaeyeon malah balik bertanya, tapi saat ia membaca plang nama halte yang ada di belakangnya, Chaeyeon tersadar juga. "Ah, bego. Iya ya, apartemen lo kan deket sini."

"Baru nyadar juga kalo lo emang bego?" Hangyul cekikikan lalu mengambil duduk di samping Chaeyeon. Hangyul meredakan tawanya saat Chaeyeon diam saja, sama sekali tidak merespon ledekannya―tidak seperti biasanya. "Lo… Bukannya mau ketemuan sama cowok yang namanya Jisung-Jisung itu?"

Chaeyeon menghela nafas. Pertanyaan Hangyul barusan kembali menabur garam di lukanya. "Udah."

"Terus?" kejar Hangyul, kepo. "Jadian, dong?"

"Iya, jadian." Hangyul membuka mulutnya terkejut, tapi Chaeyeon sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadiannya sama Yena."

"Hah..?"

Chaeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu Chaeyeon lakukan setiap kali ia merasa kalau ia hendak menangis. "…Jadi… Ceritanya―" _Slep. _Kata-kata Chaeyeon terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat dan besar menangkup tubuh Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Hangyul sudah memeluk Chaeyeon erat sambil mengusap punggung Chaeyeon dengan lembut.

"Sssht." Bertahun-tahun mengenal Hangyul, rasanya baru kali ini Chaeyeon mendengar Hangyul berbisik selembut itu kepadanya. "Kalo cerita kejadiannya ke gue malah bikin lo nangis, mending lo nggak usah cerita, oke?"

Disugesti dengan kalimat yang begitu menenangkan seperti itu malah membuat Chaeyeon terisak tanpa suara di bahu Hangyul. Kata-kata Hangyul ada benarnya juga. Menceritakan kembali semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini malah akan membuat Chaeyeon semakin terluka.

"Kenapa sih, cowok yang macarin gue… Cowok yang deketin gue… Cowok yang gue suka… Gak ada yang bener satupun..?" isak Chaeyeon sambil memukul-mukuli lengan Hangyul dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kenapa sih, gue nggak bisa kayak orang lain yang punya kisah cinta normal kayak biasanya..?"

"Mungkin…" Hangyul tersenyum geli. "…Karena lo yang nggak normal?"

_BUGH! _"AKH!" Hangyul mengerang kesakitan saat Chaeyeon mendadak meninju perutnya dengan tenaga seribu kuda.

"Bego, bego, begoooo…" isak Chaeyeon lagi, entah mengumpati dirinya sendiri atau mengumpati Hangyul. "Bete, gue beteeee…"

"Sssht, sssht." Hangyul kembali mengusap-usap punggung Chaeyeon, menenangkan cewek itu―yang malah menangis semakin keras.

_Setelah 20 menit menangis heboh…_

"Udah?" tanya Hangyul sambil tersenyum geli setelah Chaeyeon melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hangyul dengan wajah sembap, mata bengkak dan hidung beler. Hangyul merogoh sebotol air mineral dari saku ranselnya, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon langsung menerimanya dan menenggak isinya sampai habis dalam jangka waktu 10 detik saja, membuat Hangyul gemetar menutupi mulutnya―menahan tawa geli.

Chaeyeon mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Sial, Chaeyeon tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Rasa sedih, nyesek, sakit hati, kecewa, segala campur-aduk perasaan yang tadinya ia rasakan seakan hilang seketika, dadanya terasa jauh lebih plong dan tentunya lega setelah menangis selama 20 menit.

"Sekarang giliran gue yang ngomong, boleh?" Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hangyul, lalu memberi isyarat _boleh _dengan dagunya.

"Sebetulnya gue sama sekali nggak ada niat buat ngelakuin ini buat sekarang dan hari ini juga, tapi…" Hangyul menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yah, kalo nggak sekarang dan hari ini juga, gue nggak tau harus ngomong kapan."

Chaeyeon terdiam. Rasanya Chaeyeon pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi… Kapan, ya..?

" Gue…" Hangyul memenggal kata-katanya sejenak. "…Berhasil dapet beasiswa ke Inggris, Chae."

Chaeyeon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hangyul tidak percaya. "Se-serius..?" gumam Chaeyeon dengan suara serak. Chaeyeon berdehem kencang, mencoba menetralkan suaranya, lalu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Serius?!"

Hangyul tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk koper besar dan ransel yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Chaeyeon tercengang. "A-apa..? Ma-maksudnya… Lo… Lo mau ke… Ke Inggris… Sekarang..?"

"Haha, ya gitu, deh." Hangyul tertawa. "Tapi… Yang mau gue omongin bukan itu, Chae―"

"Lo mau ke Inggris sekarang?! Ninggalin gue?!" tiba-tiba Chaeyeon menjerit histeris. "Tapi… Kenapa… Kenapa lo ngomongnya dadakan banget, Gyul?! Kenapa tau-tau lo udah harus berangkat ke sana?!"

"Chae…" Hangyul memegangi bahu Chaeyeon, mencoba menenangkan cewek itu lagi. "Bukan gitu maksud gue, gue cuma…"

Tiba-tiba Chaeyeon menyadari sesuatu. "Gini, gini, jadi kalo misalnya tadi gue nggak ada di sini dan kebetulan nggak papasan sama lo, lo bakal langsung naik bus ke bandara, ninggalin gue langsung ke Inggris tanpa pamit atau bilang apapun ke gue?!"

Hangyul diam. Chaeyeon pun ikut terdiam meskipun masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Udah?" sahut Hangyul lagi setelah beberapa saat, masih sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang gue yang ngomong, ya? Lo tau nggak pas kemaren lo bilang kalo lo mau ketemu sama cowok itu sore ini, gue mikir apa?"

Chaeyeon masih menatap Hangyul dengan nanar. "Apa..?"

Hangyul tersenyum lirih.

"Gue harap, cowok yang kali ini itu… Cowok yang bener buat lo. Cowok yang beneran sayang sama lo, cowok yang nggak kasar, cowok yang nggak bakal pernah nyelingkuhin lo… Cowok yang… Cowok yang bener deh, pokoknya. Intinya, cowok yang bisa bikin gue mengurungkan niat gue… Buat beneran ngungkapin perasaan gue yang sebenernya, ke elo."

Chaeyeon terdiam, mencerna satu persatu kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Hangyul… Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kaget setelah mendengar kalimat janggal di akhir ucapan Hangyul barusan. "Pe-perasaan…" Chaeyeon terbata. "Perasaan lo ke gue..?"

"Ssssht." Chaeyeon kembali terdiam saat Hangyul menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Chaeyeon. "Gue belom selesei ngomong."

"Tapi…" Hangyul mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang tersisa di atap halte tersebut. "Waktu secara kebetulan gue ketemu lo di sini, dengan muka jelek lo yang nggak bisa nahan nangis itu…" Hangyul tersenyum geli melihat Chaeyeon yang sempat merengut kesal sekilas itu. "…Gue jadi mikir lagi, apa itu artinya gue masih dikasih kesempatan buat nyatain perasaan gue yang sebenernya ke elo, ya..?"

"Kenapa…" Chaeyeon menatap Hangyul dalam, masih tidak mengerti. "Kenapa lo nggak pernah bilang dari dulu, Gyul..?"

"Dan merusak hubungan persahabatan kita sejak 10 tahun yang lalu ini?" Hangyul bertanya balik, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Kalo boleh jujur, itu hal yang selalu gue tanyain ke diri gue sendiri, Chae. Kenapa? Kenapa gue nggak pernah bisa bilang dari dulu?"

"…"

"Ternyata jawabannya simpel banget, Chae." Hangyul tertawa kecil. "Gue cuma terlalu takut kehilangan lo."

Tanpa sadar air mata Chaeyeon mengalir.

Hangyul mengangkat tangannya, mengusap air mata Chaeyeon dengan ibujarinya yang hangat. "Selama ini gue mikir, kalo gue nggak bisa memiliki lo sebagai pacar, kekasih, atau apalah itu… Seenggaknya gue masih bisa memiliki lo sebagai temen, kan?"

"Bego…" isak Chaeyeon. "Jadi… Selama gue curhat tentang cowok-cowok gue ke lo selama ini..?"

Hangyul tersenyum lagi, membuat Chaeyeon semakin merasa tidak karuan. "_Yeah_, gimana lagi? Ya jelas gue cemburu, sih, hahaha."

"Tapi nggak pa-pa." Hangyul kembali mengusap air mata Chaeyeon yang semakin deras. "Setelah akhirnya berhasil bilang ke lo tentang ini semua, gue ngerasa jauh, jauh lebih baik."

Chaeyeon terdiam.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Maaf, Gyul…"

Hangyul menoleh ke arah Chaeyeon. "Maaf buat apa?" Lalu tertawa renyah. "Justru gue yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba aja ngomong kayak gini."

"Maaf karena gue nggak pernah sadar…" ucap Chaeyeon, gemetar. "Maaf karena gue terlalu bego… Sampe gue nggak sadar, kalo lo ternyata…"

_Pluk. _Hangyul mengusak puncak kepala Chaeyeon dengan lembut. "Nggak, nggak. Gue tarik omongan gue juga, deh. Nggak ada yang harus minta maaf karena nggak ada yang salah. Oke?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bus―yang akan membawa Hangyul menuju bandara―berhenti tepat di depan halte tersebut.

Chaeyeon mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri, mencoba membiasakan dirinya sendiri―mengingat bahwa setelah ini Hangyul tidak akan ada di sisinya untuk mengusap air matanya. "Lo beneran mau pergi, Gyul..?"

Hangyul menoleh ke arah Chaeyeon, lalu tersenyum sejenak sebelum benar-benar naik ke bus.

"Gue boleh minta tolong nggak, sama lo?"

Chaeyeon terdiam. "Minta tolong..?"

"Iya, minta tolong." angguk Hangyul. _**"Kalo misalnya 4 tahun lagi gue balik ke sini dan masih punya perasaan ke lo, dan 4 tahun lagi itu pun lo masih sendiri, boleh nggak, lo ngasih kesempatan ke gue buat jadi pacar lo?"**_

.

.

.

_Incheon International Airport._

Hangyul tersenyum memandang sepenjuru bandara besar itu. Sudah sekitar 4 tahun lamanya dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dengan koper mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tergesa-gesa, ada juga yang berjalan santai menuju pintu keberangkatan dengan keluarga atau pasangan mereka. Ada yang bersama, ada yang berjalan sendiri. Di depan pintu keberangkatan internasional, tampak seorang gadis muda tengah menangis melepas kepergian kekasihnya tepat, sementara di sisi lainㅡtepatnya di pintu kedatangan internasionalㅡseorang anak laki-laki memeluk erat seorang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian tentaraㅡyang sepertinya adalah ayahnya. Ada yang berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri seseorang lalu menutup mata orang tersebut dan berteriak _siapa-hayo_¸ ada yang berlari-lari menghampiri temannya di sisi lain, Hangyul bahkan bisa melihat seorang perempuan berlari-lari menghampirinya… Semakin dekat, semakin dekat… Hangyul mengerutkan keningnya karena perempuan itu sepertinya memang berlari-lari menghampirinya. "Ch-Chaeyeon..?" gumam Hangyul, sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya saat sosok perempuan yang berlari-lari menghampirinya itu ternyata adalah Chaeyeon. "K-kok… Kok lo bisa ada di sini..?"

"Gue yang ngasih tau." _Slep! _Yohan, salah seorang teman sekelas Hangyul yang juga merupakan salah satu penerima beasiswa, merangkul pundak Hangyul dengan santai. "Udah ah, gue balik duluan, ya! Selamat kangen-kangenan kalian berdua!" serunya jahil sambil menggeret kopernya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hangyul dengan Chaeyeon.

"Chae, lo…" Hangyul tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat ia melihat Chaeyeon di hadapannya itu. Wajah manisnya yang tidak pernah berubah, rambut merah muda sebahunya yang saat ini berubah menjadi warna cokelat muda, dan tentu saja, selera _fashion _dengan paduan warna lembut yang selalu pas di tubuh mungilnya. "…Lo kok kayaknya tambah pendek aja, sih?"

"Sialan!" Chaeyeon tertawa lepas sambil menggebuk lengan Hangyul. "Eh, eh! Liat, nih." tiba-tiba Chaeyeon menunjukkan kedua punggung tangannya di depan wajah Hangyul, membuat Hangyul mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Heh..? Maksud lo..?"

Chaeyeon merengut sebal. "Ih! Lo gak bisa liat apa, gue belum pake cincin kawin?!"

"Ci-cincin kawin..?" Hangyul gelagapan, kemudian refleks menyembunyikan ransel tempatnya menyimpan cincin yang rencananya _memang _akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Chaeyeon, tapi kalau berdasarkan rencananya―bukan hari ini juga! "Lo… Lo tau dari ma… Anjrit, sialan! Yohan, mati lo ya!" Hangyul kelabakan setelah menyadari bahwa Chaeyeon pasti mengetahui semua ini dari mulut bocor teman baiknya itu.

Chaeyeon tertawa geli mendapati Hangyul yang salah tingkah itu. "Jadi… Apa perasaan lo… Masih sama..?"

Hangyul gelagapan, lagi. "Jadi… Lo… Mau ngasih gue kesempatan..?"

_Chu! _Wajah Hangyul sontak memerah saat tiba-tiba saja Chaeyeon berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya seperti itu. "Masih nanya lagi?" Chaeyeon tertawa lepas.

"Ish!" Hangyul melotot sebal dengan kedua pipi yang masih memerah, membuat tawa Chaeyeon semakin kencang.

.

.

.

Dan sejak itu, Chaeyeon menyadarinya.

Bahwa Hangyul adalah _rumah. _

Chaeyeon tidak perlu pergi ke manapun mencari rumah tempatnya berpulang, karena satu hal yang Chaeyeon ketahui, Hangyul lah satu-satunya tempat Chaeyeon kembali untuk pulang.

Hangyul, adalah _end game _yang bahkan sudah hadir jauh sebelum Chaeyeon memulai permainan cintanya.

.

.

.

_**the end!**_


End file.
